Why Don't I Help You
by CannibalisticDesires
Summary: (OOC(Torx)xVash) This story is bound to change after the first 4 Chapters. This is something I've worked on awhile back, but I want to bring it back. Torx helps Vash try to get over his depression after he and Knives do something that she has a feeling she knows what it is, but Vash won't say.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at the table in the room, which was mine, of the Seed ship that was still hovering over the desert of a planet. Doc told me that Vash was visiting today, and I hadn't seen him in a couple of years... Well, nearly half a century if you were to believe me, and it just made me smile at the fact that I'd be seeing his happy, goofy face again. I sighed, letting everything that was in my hand drop lightly on the counter in front of me. I heard the Doc in the hallway, heading to the front door to open it, talking about how it has been 50 years since he opened that door. I smiled broadly, walking out of my room just as my best friend, who I helped with her vision in her life, came out of hers. I smiled lightly at her, and then looked at Doc, who was at the door. My room and Ember's were right at the front door, so if someone came, we'd be capable of scaring them off. I wore a tank top, showing off my scars that I had. I was actually slightly ashamed that I had to show them off, as the tank top was the only thing I had, but it was a loose guy tank top that was a worn out black and I wore leather pants and about knee high boots with it. My black with white and rusty brown streaked hair, reminding Ember of a Calico cat, was short in the back, and slightly long to cover my eyes in the front. I smiled as the light went through into my eyes, only squinting until the people came to view. The main man I wanted to see stood in normal clothes, but had the familiar boots on, as I was the one who gave them to him. I smiled even more, if possible as he smiled broadly in my direction just as Knives smiled in Ember's direction. I ran to him, embracing him in an almost death hug.

"Vash! You need to visit more often... It gets lonely when it's only me the kids are picking on..." He laughed at what I said as if finding what I said amusing as he picked me up and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, confusing me with his actions.

"Yea... It must be... Well... Knives and I are here to stay for good now, so I think the kids are going to pick on me now... But... I... Torx... I did a bad thing again... and Knives did too... I'm... I don't know what to do..." So that's why he was being so close to someone at the moment.

"Hey, Doc...?" I said still in Vash's arms, and the Doc acknowledged himself, coming beside me as I looked over Vash's shoulder to see him smiling. "Where are they staying?"

"Well, Vash is staying with you, and Knives is staying with Ember... Is that ok?" Vash looked up at me with pleading eyes at me as he heard Doc's words. I just smiled and nodded as Ember shrugged, grabbing a shocked Knives' hand as she went to her room. I pulled away from Vash, my ruby eyes looking into his aqua, smiling a light and reassuring smile, which he returned with a broken, confused one. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me close, like I would evaporate if he let go.

"Vash... I'm going to lead you to my room so you can get settled and get some rest before the kids find you... But... I don't think I'd want you playing until you're completely you... Do you agree with me?" He still looked out of it, but he nodded slowly, letting go of me so I could take his hand and lead him to my room. I brought him to the bathroom so he could wash up, but he didn't seem to want to move away from me. "Vash... I'm just going to leave so you could wash yourself up... I'll be waiting for you when you're done, ok?" He still seemed out of it, and he just sat on the lid of the toilet, looking off into nothingness. I sighed as I prepared myself for the task I was putting ahead of me. I turned on the water to fill the tub, knowing how hot to put it as he and I were childhood friends. I then went to Vash, unbuttoning his shirt, and he just looked up at me with glazed eyes that seemed to come into focus just a bit. "You ready to do this on your own?" I asked, and he nodded again, not saying any words as he slipped his shirt off. I went to leave again, but he held onto my shirt like a lost child begging to be with someone at least for just a moment. "Vash..." I couldn't say anything else as he looked up at me with tear filled aqua eyes that just begged for me to be here with him and not leave him alone. I sighed, nodding as I embraced him while standing, causing his face to be in my stomach, and he just began to wail into the cloth of my shirt, burring his face into my flat board of light muscles, gripping me tightly. About an hour later he was done, looking up at me as I wiped his tears away.

"Torx... This isn't a dream, right?" He asked, and I nodded. He sighed, looking away from me, then standing, grasping the buckle of his belt. I blushed, and then turned around as he stripped out of the rest of his clothing and went into the tub. His body almost completely covered in scars and metal, basically from shoulder to toe, just like mine. I sighed, collapsing on the toilet lid myself, as he didn't want me to leave him at all, so I just kept my eyes off of him to give him as much privacy as I could with me being in here and all.

"Torx... I really did do something horrible... Knives helped... I think it was his influence on me in a way... But how can anyone forgive me for what I did... It was just... so... inhumane of me..." He looked up at my direction, and I just sighed, heading to the tub, grabbing the shampoo, soaping up my hands and running them through his hair, lightly scrubbing his scalp with my nails every-now-and-then. His eyes closed, and he seemed to enjoy my touch, so I just continued with my ministrations before he stopped me to dunk under the water to get the soap out, coming back up and looking up at me with those childish eyes that I missed. I smiled, closing my eyes and I shook my head, then I got serious.

"Vash... Who has always been here for you to tell you that they would always forgive you no matter what you do in your life... and who will be the one to continue to comfort you when you need it most?" I smiled as he gave me one of his light, yet secretly goofy smiles, although he knew I was being serious.

"Well... There's always that old friend I have... Now what was her name..? Til... No... Um... Tonz... No... Man... Ton... Tor... Tor... Nope... left me..." He looked down into the water, and I almost slapped him, when his gaze shot back up at me. "Thank you, Torx... You've got to be the greatest friend anyone can have the privilege to have in their life... I'm certainly happy I have you in my life..." I stood stalk still, looking out to the wall across the room. That is, until Vash stood up, I just turned around quickly, blushing as I heard him move out, and heard the ruffle of cloth. I felt his wet body against my clothes as he embraced me with just a towel on.

"You really are special, you know that?" He whispered before letting me go so he could dry off and get into his clean clothes that I took out of his bag for him. I just kept my back turned, blushing as he did so.

"I really wouldn't say that... I've never really thought of myself as special... But thank you, Vash..." He turned me around, his eyes glazed again, and I knew he was back in his world. I sighed, dragging him to the spare bedroom of my little "house", and put him on the bed, about to leave, but he then again grabbed me. I sighed, climbing into the bed beside him, letting him flush against me, and he soon fell asleep with his face fitting perfectly into the crook between my neck and shoulder. I lay there against him, just thinking of what I got myself into now.


	2. Chapter 2

I soon realized that it wasn't a good idea to fall asleep with Vash near me. The second I felt the Valley of Unconsciousness take over me, I heard Vash begin to scream in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, and a pretty terrible one at that. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes as I brought him into an embrace, almost getting hit by his frailing mechanical arm. When he awoke, and realized that not only did he almost just hit me, but also it was me that was awakening him, he clung to me, crying as he said apologies over and over again.

"Vash... C'mon... You need to snap out of it... I care about you and I don't like seeing you this way... You're my best friend, so please... Come back to your regular self... It wasn't your fault..." I whispered the last part with a broken voice, and his eyes seemed to come back with full shock. He looked up at me, and when he realized I was crying, he eyes began to tear up as well.

"Torx... I'm sorry..." He was about to pull away from me, but he's done this to me before. He said he was sorry, let go of me, then left. So this time, I didn't let him go.

"No... It wasn't your fault... I will tell you this over and over and over again, until you are sick and tired of the words and you'll believe them. You're not leaving me alone again... 50 years... 50 years, Vash... No word at all... I thought you had died... Even with rumors that reached up here, I thought you were dead... I thought I lost my most favorite person... My best friend... I'm not losing you like that again... You said yourself you're staying here... Can you not lie to me this time..." I was fully weeping by now, and my words seemed to freeze Vash into his place in my arms. He brought himself up my body so when he hugged me back, I was flushed against his body, and my face was pressed against the crook of his neck. I buried my face against his skin, continuing to cry as he just let me.

"You're right... Torx... You're completely right... And when you're right, I can't help but wonder how you know me so well..." I sighed as my tears began to slow down as I laughed lightly.

"I know you so well because I'm your best friend... For some odd reason, it seems that I learn about you even when you're gone... And that's kind of creepy..." I laughed a little more and this time he joined me.

"Eh... Not really... It's the same way with me... I always seem to know if something is bugging you even when I'm not around you... That's how I knew you were still alive and well, because every time you got annoyed, I seemed to get annoyed as well... It was sort of cool in a way... And then there was this one day for some reason I was annoyed with Ember, and I was trying to figure that one out because I hadn't been around her for 30 years when I was annoyed with her, then I figured she must of done something you didn't like." He nuzzled the top of my head as he laughed at the true thought. I just shrugged and wiped my face as my tears had finally stopped falling. I sat up, Vash following, smiling a light, yet completely goofy smile at me, and making me laugh as I shook my head.

"You'll never change... I expect that you're out of it now..." I looked up at him, and he nodded joyfully. "Good... Then I can finally give you the present I've been meaning to give you..." I climbed over him, walking over to the kitchen as he followed, practically hopping with glee.

"Oh goody... Oh boy! What kind of present, Torx?" He asked cheerfully, and I just sighed, closing my eyes while I shook my head. I went into the microwave where I kept his present to keep them warm. I pulled out a plate stack full of dounuts, and his face brightened even more as he took the plate from me, sitting at the small table that was in the room while he enjoyed the food.

"That kind of present..." I said, chuckling lightly. I went into the fridge, pulling out a can of soda, and then I sat across from him at the table while he continued to enjoy his doughnuts. "Took me forever to get the recipe right... They're ok, right?" I looked up from my can to see his smiling face with a doughnut shoved in-between his lips.

"Est I eber ad!" He said through the food, and I sighed again, banging my head lightly on the table in a tired motion. Vash looked at me concerned when I looked up, and I just smiled broadly, causing him to smile with the dounut still in his mouth before he swallowed it whole. "Thanks, Torx..." He closed his eyes as he smiled at me, and then took another dounut to shove into his mouth.

"It's almost dinner time... Are you going to want me to make something, or are the dounuts enough for you?" I asked jokingly. I knew the doughnuts weren't enough; he'd want something for dinner.

"I'd like something... As long as you're cooking... I've always liked your cooking..." He ate another dounut gleefully, and I blushed before standing.

"Well... Ok... I'm going to take a shower... Give you enough time to think of what you want... It's your choice... Then I'll make it when I'm out and you tell me..." I looked at him, and he smiled and nodded. I smiled back before heading for the bathroom again to take my shower before I decided to make dinner, continuously thinking of what I was doing to myself, what I was doing to him, and how was I going to get out of the shit this time... 


	3. Chapter 3

I toweled my hair dry, already dressed in a loose pair of black pants and another tank top. I sighed as I looked myself over in the mirror. I couldn't believe he was back, the man that drove me crazy with a feeling I had never felt before, and it caused me to do nothing but cry for the first year after he left. I closed my eyes, shook my head before running a brush through my hair and heading out of the bathroom to see Vash in the living room area, sitting in one of the metal chairs that he just took from the dining room table, slowly chewing on the last doughnut he had.

"So... Do you know what you want to have for dinner tonight?" I sat down on the couch beside the chair he had set up for himself, and he looked at me, smiling a bit.

"Yea, sure did... Any kind of pasta you can make, I'll eat." He said with the smile that was plastered on his face beginning to brighten.

"That leaves a lot of options open, Vash... More specific..." I touched my chin with my forefinger in thought before closing my eyes as I dropped my hand and smiled. "How about I just make some type of spaghetti? Does that sound alright?" I opened my eyes to see him nodding that it was ok. I stood, heading to the kitchen, taking out the ingredients I would need for the spaghetti sauce and the noodles. I began to make dinner, and in about 30 minutes or so, I was done. When I looked at Vash to tell him it was done, he seemed to be in deep thought, so I went over to him to where I was looking him in the face. He looked me in the eyes while I just smiled at him with my eyes closed.

"Dinner's done, come eat it before it gets cold, ok?" I stood straight so he could jump up in glee and take his chair back to the table as he ran to it. The two pots sat on the table, along with two plates at either end. He put his chair at one end, and I sat at the other, watching him as he piled his plate with spaghetti noodles. I had a smile on my face, and he looked at me with a curious look before smiling himself. We ate in pure silence after that, and when we were finished, I collected the dishes. I took them to sink to begin the process of washing them as Vash helped by bringing the pots to me. I sighed, smiling as I said my thanks to him, and he just smiled as a reply. He then grabbed his chair again, taking it to the living room, sitting down and getting lost in his thoughts again, yet still smiling. When I was done with the dishes, drying my hands on a nearby towel, my door flew open to reveal a very annoyed Ember and a very pissed off Knives, both walking away from a very confused, and very flushed Hex.

"Goodness... What happened now...?" I said to the reddish brown haired, yellow-eyed girl. She just huffed, and then pointed to the brownish silver haired, grey-eyed boy.

"He doesn't know when to quit... I'm sick and tired of him hitting on me, Torx... It gets very annoying very fast... Then Hex decided to come into my room, calling it his own place and demanding that Knives leave when Knives and I were having a very important conversation. Then, the asshole decided to challenge Knives to a shoot off... That's when I went off on him... I'm done with it..." Ember sat at the dining room table while Knives headed to sit on the couch by his brother. I sighed as I closed the door in Hex's face before taking a seat at the table by Ember.

"Still doesn't give you the right to burst through my door..." I said tiredly as I rested my head on the arm I put against the table, stifling a yawn as it came.

"I know, and I'm sorry about it... It's just, he doesn't walk in here because he doesn't really like you. Says you scare him and he doesn t want to be around you. So that leaves this the only place safe for me to hide until he leaves me alone for a while... I'm so sorry about this, Torx..." I heard Ember sigh, but didn't look up. Then I heard a chair being moved, and felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. At first, I thought it was Ember, but then I realized that the arm was way too muscular to belong to her, and then knew that it was Vash. He rested his cheek against my shoulder, and I just huffed through my nose softly.

"You ok?" He whispered against my neck, causing me to shiver lightly.

"Yea... I'm fine... Why do you ask?" I lifted my head from my arm just slightly, tilting it so I could look at him, and he just shrugged.

"I dunno... You're annoyed... So... Just wanted to be here since I know you are..." He smiled a light, reassuring smile at me, and I smiled back lightly, closing my eyes. I heard Ember beginning to talk, so I decided to listen.

"Jessica's going to have her baby in like 4 days, and the doctor up and left... Doc asked me if you and I would deliver her child, since we helped the doctor the last time that happened..." I looked up at Ember's words, thinking to myself: 'Aw man, not again... I thought that over and over again, but instead of saying that I put on my best fake smile, nodding once.

"Sure... Why not..." As I said that, Ember smiled, but Vash looked at me with half lidded eyes full of concern. Ember got up, heading to the door, peeking out of the peek hole, before smiling to herself.

"C mon, Knives... Hex is gone... It should be fine to go back to my place..." she opened to door, Knives getting off the couch as he followed her out of my place, closing the door behind him as he said goodnight to us. My head went back to my arm, and Vash's arm around me tightened into a sideways embrace as he rested his face against my shoulder again.

"You're not ok with having to deliver that baby, are you?" He looked at me, and I looked at him and he just smiled lightly. "You can tell me what's on your mind... I'd want to know..." Vash pulled me off of my chair and into his lap, making me squeal lightly as I blushed furiously, looking away from his eyes. I could still feel his smile, and it just made me feel uneasier about me being on his lap. Then I felt his hand on my head as he moved it down to his shoulder, running his hand through my short hair as he began to talk.

"You always seem to be capable of keeping things to yourself, yet stay strong for others around you, even if you're hurting yourself... I've always made you seem like some type of hero to myself for that... I've always been capable of admiring you for it... But you seem to be breaking inside, and I need to know why." He whispered in my ear, and I just shook my head, getting my head up from his shoulder and getting off his lap.

"It's not so simple, Vash... I can't do that... I... I need to think... You can sleep out here if you like, or in the spare bed in my room... I'm going to bed, night Vash..." I walked back to my room, just not really listening as Vash called my name, tears coming to my eyes, as I felt bad for ignoring his call, just like he ignored mine the day he left. I couldn't loose my nerve now; I needed to stay strong. People needed me to be strong; I needed me to be strong. Now as I laid in bed, blanket over my head as I began to cry myself to sleep again as everything was secretly let go, ending as I fell asleep right before Vash came into my room to go to sleep himself, but I only heard the door open before my eyelids, wet and irritated, became heavy, and unconsciousness came over me. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the bedroom door being opened again. I looked up from the bundle of comfort that I had created with my blankets to see Vash walking to his bed, sitting on it and looking at me. I sat up myself, running my hand through my bed mess of black, white and rusty brown hair, shaking my head as I felt a slight headache forming. Vash looked me straight in the eyes, and I smiled a fake, broken smile at him, only causing him to look at me with an even more serious look. My smile vanished, and I looked at my blankets in slight shame.

"Torx... Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I heard him get off of his bed, walking towards me, sitting on my bed beside me and wrapping his arms around me. I felt tears come into my eyes again, choking on silent sobs that wanted to come out, but I refused to let them. How come every time he says my name, I feel every barrier that I had ever built in my heart and mind to keep me strong for others crumble into nothing but dust, causing dams of water to overflow and flow out of my eyes in hot streams of pain, sorrow and regret? Why is it that I could look into his eyes, and feel like nothing else mattered as long as he stayed with me and never left again? How come, every time he's around, I have to turn into such a babbling, shy, sensitive, fool of a girl? I looked up into his eyes, my own overly watery and bloodshot from me trying not to cry in front of him.

"Vash..." I choked out, looking down again. "I don't tell you, or well, I didn't tell you until now, because it has something to do with you... When you left... I was broken, and everything annoyed me, so I soon just stayed in my room, crying myself to sleep for the first year, but still not coming out or eating until 18 years after you left... Ember had to force feed me at times, but I'd just puke it out later... I couldn't find out why I felt like that, and it actually pissed me off, so I built barriers around everything in my body that would hurt me if handled wrongly... Then, not so long ago, I was talking to Jessica, and she described the feeling, and I knew that that's what I was feeling... And when I asked her what the feeling meant... She said it meant that I was in love... At first I didn't believe her, so I sulked even more... Then a year after she told me that, Knives and you are at the door, saying that you're both here for good... I was so happy when you told me, and I knew then that Jessica was telling the truth about what I was feeling for you... And then, you were upset, so I needed to make you the happy goofball that you always are... But when I finally achieved my goal, I remembered even more how I felt, and it hurt that I could be rejected... So, although it hurt, I wanted to keep it to myself... But you just won't let me... There... You know what's wrong... Can I be left alone now?" I didn't look up to him at all, but I felt his head go to my shoulder, then his body begin to shake as he sobbed, making my tears finally fall down, my own body racking with silent sobs as I felt his. Then I felt lips meet the bare skin of my shoulder, and my eyes widened, letting more tears free as I gasped.

"Torx... Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He whispered heatedly against my slightly cool skin, causing me to shiver.

"For what, Vash?" I was confused, my tears were still flowing, and I could feel his own tears against my skin, along with his breath. He kissed my shoulder again, smiling against it.

"For finally saying what I've wanted to hear from your lips since way before the day I left, and even more on the day I left so I could tell myself I didn't really need to leave feeling alone... So I'd be able to tell you that I love you too..." He put his chin against my shoulder, and I looked over to look into his aqua eyes, which looked like deep-sea crystals as they were reflected with water. He was smiling broadly through his tears, and I just smiled back, moving to where his arms were securely around me, but my face was underneath his chin, and I nuzzled the crook of his neck affectionately. I sighed lightly, my tears not falling anymore as I felt at ease, and happy. I felt sleep take over me again, and the heat of the body that was Vash wasn't helping me stay awake, so I yawned before I felt myself being pulled back down onto my bed, my pillow being Vash. I cuddled closer to him before I felt sleep take over me again.

I woke up completely wrapped in solid, muscular warmth. I smiled lightly as I buried my face into his neck, and then I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"Nice to know that you're up... Did you sleep well, love?" I heard Vash ask, smiling at what he just called me. I was about to talk when I heard him sigh, beginning to talk again. "Maybe I should call you kitten... You seem like you were purring in your sleep, and it was too adorable... Not to mention, your hair reminds me of a weird cat... I forget the name of the breed of cat..." I heard him laugh, and I just smiled more as I looked up into his eyes. "So, do you like the nickname, kitten?" He looked at me, kissing my forehead as I made a small sound of comfort, not meaning for it to sound like a small kitten mewing, but it did, and it made Vash chuckle lightly as I blushed, causing him to chuckle a bit more and kiss my cheek this time. "I'll take it that you do like your nickname..." He whispered against my flushed cheek, and I just buried my face into the crook of his neck again. After a while of laying in complete comfortable silence, I heard Vash's stomach growl, and laughed heartedly, getting off of him, standing before him by my bed in a pair of boy shorts and a baggy black wife beater that was about fingertip length, making it look like I wasn't wearing anything underneath it, and showing off my stick form of a body and my many bolts, scars, and my own mechanical arm, causing me to blush more, heading for my dresser, frantically looking for something to cover myself up. I then felt arms wrap around my waist, causing me to stiffen slightly until I felt lips against my neck, making me close my eyes and bite my lip as I felt light pleasure course through my body. I put my arms against his as I leaned into him.

"You're fine in what you're wearing... You look good, so don't get changed yet... I want to see you like this for a little while longer.. So you look good, don't worry about it... But if you don't mind... I'm really hungry, and my stomach is telling me it wants more of your cooking... Can we eat, please?" He begged slightly, and I just chuckled as I pulled myself from him, heading out of my room and into the kitchen, him following. He sat down at the table while I looked in a recipe book for what I could make with what I had.

"How are waffles and pancakes?" I looked up from the huge, old book to see his face sparkling with excitement and joy. I sighed, holding the heel of my hand against my closed right eye as I chuckled lightly, getting the flour, eggs, milk, and anything else that I would need. I turned on the waffle iron, putting a pan on the stove, turning the stove on as well. I made the mixtures, putting some batter on the waffle iron, closing that, before going to the greased pan, putting batter on that as well.

"How many are you going to eat?" I asked Vash, looking off into space as I waited for the pancake batter to bubble at that top. I looked at the waffle being made, taking it off as it was done, and putting more batter on the iron and closing it. I went back to the stove, flipping the pancake as it was bubbling. Vash looked at me with wide, starry eyes as I was making his food.

"As many as you can make!" He said happily, causing me to laugh lightly at his expression, shaking my head as I continued the process until I had about three plates stacked with a high mountain of pancakes, and three plates stacked with a high mountain of waffles, setting them on the table.

"That enough..." I looked at him, and his expression was like a kid that was in the biggest candy store he had ever seen, where even the walls were made out of some type of candy. I smiled as he sat at the table, taking a stack of pancakes and a stake of waffles, putting butter and syrup on them. I put some waffles and pancakes on my plate, eating at them slowly as I watched him eat like a homeless kid who had been allowed to have as much food as he could eat in just about an hour, which is when he was finished with his breakfast, eating most of them, as I just ate at the first helping I put on my plate, and when we were done, I stood, taking the plates to the sink as I began to wash them. Vash stood behind me, arms wrapped possessively around my waist, causing me to smile more, and it not fade away. I sighed when I was done, turning in his arms to rest my head against his shoulder.

"You know, you look good in what you're wearing... We should just stay in here to keep you like this today..." I heard him whisper against the top cartilage of my ear. I laughed, but put on a pretend scowl, slapping him in the arm as I headed to my room, him following. When he closed the door, he tackled me to my bed, his body pressed perfectly against my own. I laughed lightly in his shoulder, and he rolled over so that I was lying on top of him.

"So I take it that I'm not allowed to move from my bed, or away from you, am I right?" I smiled lightly as I looked in his eyes, which were laughing as well.

"Nope... You're not allowed... We're staying here today... I just want to be around you today..." He began to sound tired again, making me sleepy as well. We were both about to consider ourselves as gone, but then he whispered four words in my ear. "I love you, kitten..." Those words made me so happy, I couldn't help but reply.

"I love you too, Vash..." His arms tightened around me, and then we were both gone into our now intertwined dreams. 


End file.
